Dare the Transformers
by Bella101996
Summary: My friend and I made this story together. If you like what you read she  my friend  has 3 other chapters like this one but with different charecters and different dares visit bulletproofmarshmellow11 for more! or ask me.  Rated M for MILD swearing.


Disclaimer: I don't and never will own Transformers no matter how much I want to.

Bullet: Hi peoples! This time I'm cowriting with my best friendish person, Bella101996!

Bella: Hello peoples!

Bullet: This is another installment of Dare the Transformers!

Bella: YAY!

Bullet: Take it away Oppy!

Optimus: This is from **Toa Kopaka16**  
**#1 I dare Megatron to sing the barbie theme song in front of Starscream and  
Soundwave**

**#2 I dare Megatron to read the most embarrassing thing in his diary and yes  
you have one**

**#3 I dare Sunstreaker to scrape off his paint...ALL of it**

Bullet: Wow…

Bella: Haha sounds like some good dares!

Bullet: Megafat! Screamy! SING!

Bella: Get a singin'!

Megafat: why must you rename me every chapter?

Bullet: 'Cause I hate you! Why else?*pulls out jacked up grenade* I got Wheeljack to mess with this! SING!

Megafat and Screamy:

Hi, Barbie!  
Hi, Ken!  
You wanna go for a ride?  
Sure, Ken!  
Jump in!

Chorus:  
I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

Chorus  
I'm a blond bimbo (female) girl in a fantasy world  
Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dollie  
You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamouring and pain  
Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky

You can touch, you can play  
If you say: "I'm always yours", ooh wow

Chorus  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Ah ah ah yeah  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Ooh wow, ooh wow  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Ah ah ah yeah  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Ooh wow, ooh wow

Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
Come jump in, be my friend, let us do it again  
Hit the town, fool around, let's go party

You can touch, you can play  
If you say: "I'm always yours"  
You can touch, you can play  
If you say: "I'm always yours"

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Ah ah ah yeah  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Ooh wow, ooh wow  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Ah ah ah yeah  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Ooh wow, ooh wow

Chorus 2x

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Ah ah ah yeah  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Ooh wow, ooh wow  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Ah ah ah yeah  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Ooh wow, ooh wow

Oh, I'm having so much fun!  
Well Barbie, we're just gettin' started  
Oh, I love you Ken!

Bella: Wow… you suck.

Bullet: You sucks major monkey nuts! Diary time!

Megafat: WHAT!

Bullet: Yes, we all know you have a diary.

Bella: Yupp, last week I read it, man it was sad!

Megafat: The most embarrassing thing…*mumbles something*

Bullet:*grabs a megaphone*WHAT? WE CAN'T HEAR YOU!

Megafat: I… kissed Starscream in his sleep…

Bella: Hahahaha I must have missed that part because I WOULD have remembered that!

Bullet and Screamy: What! *Screamy goes to wash his mouth off* You ARE desperate!

Megafat:….

Bullet: Sunstreaker! Why are you names that anyway? Do you go streaking in the sun? Anyway… here's a paint scraper…

Sunstreaker: no….NO!

Bella: OH YES!

Sunstreaker: *starts crying, still peeling his own paint off* WHYYYYY?

Bullet: LOL! He's crying! And to answer that question, you signed a contract. NEXT!

Bumblebee: This is **from ultimateanime12**

**Naw, I dont hate Ratchet...much.**

**OK!**

**1. I dare all the Autobots to sing 'The Sailor Song'. Here's a link if you  
dont know the lyrics:**

**.com/TOY-BOX-AKATSUKI-SAILOR-SONG-LYRICS/373614/**

**IF IT DOESNT SHOW, TYPE IN GOOGLE AKATSUKI SAILOR SONG LYRICS**

**2. I dare Sam to hang with Barricade and Megatron...NO KILLING!**

***suddenly gets a feeling they will grab Sam and pull his flesh***

**3. I dare all the femmes(Moonracer, Arcee, Chromia, Flareup, etc.) to kick the  
mechs aft but no offlining.**

**~Koko**

**P.S. I will be evil next time if I'm not evil enough...YOU SHALL TREMBLE IN  
FEAR!**

Bullet: YES! MORE TORTURE FOR SAM!

Bella: Bring on the pain!

Bullet: You see, this is why Bella is my friend, she shares the love of bringing pain to unsuspecting mortals. AUTOBOTS! DON'T TRANSFORM AND START SINGING!

Autobots:

So if we all come together, we know what to do  
We all come together, just to sing we love you  
And if we all come together, we know what to do  
We all come together just for you

Racing all around the seven seas  
Chasing all the girls and making robberies  
'Causing panic everywhere they go  
Party-hardy on Titanic

Sailing, sailing, jumping off the railing  
Drinking, drinking 'till the ship is sinking  
Gambling, stealing, lots of sex-appealing  
Come, let us sing the sailor-song

So if we all come together, we know what to do  
We all come together, just to sing we love you  
And if we all come together, we know what to do  
We all come together just for you

Sailorman, you really turn me on  
Now the guys are gone, come and let us get it on  
Girls like me are pritty hard to find  
So if you go, I'll kick your Heine

Sailing, sailing, jumping off the railing  
Drinking, drinking 'till the ship is sinking  
Gambling, stealing, lots of sex-appealing  
Come, let us sing the sailor-song

So if we all come together, we know what to do  
We all come together, just to sing we love you  
And if we all come together, we know what to do  
We all come together just for you

Now, let's fight!  
Ha, that's not a knife, this is a knife!  
AI!

Sailing, sailing, jumping off the railing  
Drinking, drinking 'till the ship is sinking  
Gambling, stealing, lots of sex-appealing  
Come, let us sing the sailor-song

So if we all come together, we know what to do  
We all come together, just to sing we love you  
And if we all come together, we know what to do  
We all come together just for you

I'm king of the world!  
Wow, this was great!  
Yeah, baby, you can sail my ship

And if we all come together, we know what to do  
We all come together just for you

Bullet: Omg don't dip your taco in it!

Bella:… Oppss too late!

Bullet: Hurray for gutter minds! *locks Sam, Barricade and Megatron in room* Femmes! Start your aft kickin!

Femmes: FINALLY!

Mechs: AHHHHHHHHH!

Moonracer: I've been wanting to do this for vorns!

Bullet: Have fun with that…

Bella: Just be safe and have fun, that's what it's really all about!

Bullet: WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU WOMAN! And besides, Koko said no offlining…

Bella:*opens door to the room*

Bullet: …Is that heap of flesh Sam? Well, he's still breathing… DAMN IT!

Bella: Well technically he's still alive… so good job with not killing him!

Bullet: …. Next dare please….

Ratchet: …can I throw a wrench now?

Bullet: OK! It's more fun that way!

Ratchet: then this dare is from **CaMaRoFaN14**

**IM BAAACK! And this time I brought reinforcements.**

**My OC's Sera and Syria the lambo twins charges.**

**My dare:**

**I dare you to make out with every random person you see. Yes that  
includes guys and mechs.**

**(you better get this on tape!)**

**Sera's dare: hey there**

**Anyway this is for the bane of my excistence and sadly the guardian of my twin  
Sunstreaker**

**I dare you to chain yourself to a metal pole(unbreakable) in your Alt mode and  
let the humans and autobots have at you with paint ball guns when ever they  
please.**

**This is for dyeing my hair black you aft!**

**Syria's dare: on that note**

**sideswipe I dare you to stab yourself repeatedly while singing im a barbie  
girl in your emo corner**

**Me:aren't they sadistic anyway that's all I got for now so bye! Hehe :)**

Bullet: I have to say this, I love your OCS!

Bella: Sam… I have two words for you… GOOD LUCK!

Bullet: …We have choosen 5 mechs to hide and videotape this for us… Bumblebee, Ratchet, Jazz, Prime, and Starscream… Now I suggest you hide! Hey Sam! Kiss away!

Sam: Really I have to, well okay.

Bella: Here comes Ironhide! Get kissin'

Sam: Eww… ok… *runs up and starts to kiss Ironhide*

Bullet: ok…. That's just disturbing… *pukes*

Ironhide:*runs after Sam with cannons powered up* GET BACK HERE BOY!

Bullet: Thankfully I had Ratchet sedate Sunstreaker and chain him to the pole beforehand…. *gets paintball gun* Have at him dudes!

Bella: Oh man! Im getting' my lawn chair and watching, this ought to be funny!

Sunstreaker:*starts to wake up*

Bullet: He's waking up…. Shit RUN!

Sunstreaker: My paint job! You will PAY! *breaks chain*

Bullet: You can't kill the authoresses! Kill anyone but Ratchet!

Bella: and DON'T you dare kill my bumblebee!

Bullet:… that's actually kind of disturbing… in a nice, mushy kind of way… next….

Sideswipe:*starts stabbing self in emo corner*

Bullet: wow… I didn't even have to ask…

Bella: Ohh my lawn chair!

Bullet: You have mental problems, but not as many as me… I think that's impossible…. Anyway… I think this is enough for one chapter…

Bella: Diddo, but it was fun writing to you peoples! Byee: Bella101996

Bullet: One last thing, Starscream is the Giant Dorito of Doom, don't you think? R&R Peoples!

Written by: Bulletproofmarshmello11 and Bella101996


End file.
